


Lost to the Memories

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden may appear fearless at times, he may take on a hoard of darkspawn and face down his fair share of drakes and dragons, but he is just an elf and everyone fears something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Original [Prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/81012.html?thread=343599476#cmt343599476): _I want to see the Warden freak out over a severe phobia._

“My word, such a tough, vigilant man reduced to a quivering, frightened child.” The Wild's witch let out a mocking laugh and it echoed off the stone walls, consuming him as much as the darkness was. 

“Shut up!” Eon shuddered again, trying to take deep breaths. The world slowly closed in around him and threatened to swallow him whole. He felt the male human's large hand on his shoulder and shook it off, his head snapping to where he believed the human to be standing. 

“Do not touch me, _shem_.” Eon eyes narrowed, his superior sight just barely made out the large shadow that retreated from his hunched form. 

“This... this truly affects you?” The witch's boots made muffled steps on the stone, different from the clacks and clangs of human warden's boots or the dwarf's greaves. 

“Yes.” Eon felt the soft touch of the witch's hand on his face, a shadow fell to its knees before him. 

“Why does something as simple as a lack of light, scare you?” The witch knew which touches calmed the shaken elf, calmed the wild beast to be her favorite pet. Eon had found himself enraptured by the human, despite every instinct that screamed at him to deny the _shemlen_. She was far closer to his people than her own and he found comfort in that, especially now. 

“The dark has never held anything pleasant for me. My family disappeared into the dark, my best friend as well, and the darkspawn exist here, the darkness holds nothing but destruction.” Eon trembled again, begging for a reprieve from both his thoughts and this void. 

“Than allow me, my dear Warden.” The witch's breath touched his lips and he leaned in the rest of the way, allowing her to claim what was hers. He jumped back when he heard a noise from behind him, his eyes fluttered open to see the witch had a wisp in her hand and a devious smirk on her face. 

Eon turned around, realizing the source of the noise was the _shem_ warden groaning in annoyance at the two of them. The Dalish elf smirked, enjoying how much his fellow warden disapproved of his choice in a mate. The human warden looked at his elven companion through his hand, a frown and eye that questioned his sanity. 

Eon turned back to his witch, his smirk still in place and he leaned back in to properly thank his lover for her light. 

“Thank you, Morrigan.” 

“Of course, my dear warden.”


End file.
